Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy tracks and more specifically it relates to a toy track system that is economical, expandable and portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy tracks have been in use for years. A conventional toy track is typically comprised of a single lane structure that receives a toy vehicle. Conventional tracks also typically allow for the connection of adjacent tracks in an end-to-end manner for increasing the overall length of the track. Conventional toy tracks do not allow for the addition of parallel track lanes.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,804 to Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,465 to Nepper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,540 to Yamasaki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,404 to Baynes et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,999 to Nash et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 233,620 to Seki; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,893 to Faulk et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,094 to Scholey.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing expandability. Conventional toy track devices allow for the extension of the overall length of the track, however do not provide for the expansion of the number of race tracks running parallel to one another.
In these respects, the toy track system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed that is economical, expandable and portable.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toy tracks now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new toy track system construction that is economical, expandable and portable.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new toy track system that has many of the advantages of the toy tracks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new toy track system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toy tracks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a track section having one or more track lanes, a first side member, and a second side member, wherein the second side member catchably receives the first side member for allowing side-to-side attachment of a plurality of track sections. The second side member has a slot with an inner channel that snugly receives a T-shaped extension from the first side member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a toy track system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a toy track system that is economical, expandable and portable.
Another object is to provide a toy track system that allows for the addition of parallel track lanes.
An additional object is to provide a toy track system that is easy to utilize.
A further object is to provide a toy track system that decreases the amount of time required to setup a track structure.
Another object is to provide a toy track system that may be utilized within various environments.
A further object is to provide a toy track system that provides a finite distance between each track lane to prevent interference with adjacent toy vehicles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.